Yamcha
Summary Yamcha (ヤムチャ) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, also making a few appearances in Dragon Ball GT. A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a lifelong friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most gifted Humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. However, by the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he is largely outclassed by both his allies and their enemies, and thus retires from fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B | Low 7-B | Low 5-B | '''At least '''5-B Name: '''Yamcha '''Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: '''Mid 40's '''Classification: Human martial artist Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, and agility, Skilled in martial arts, Afterimage creation, Flight, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up planets), Energy sensing Attack Potency: Building Level | City-Block Level | Small City Level|''' Small Planet level+''' (Fought on par with the Saibamen, who are as strong as Raditz) | At least Planet level Speed: Supersonic | Hypersonic+ (Mach 20+, roughly even in speed with Tien Shinhan) | At least Hypersonic+ '''(Mach 89+) | '''Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Bursts Speed | Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Bursts Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+ | Class GJ '| '''Class XJ '| 'Class XJ '| '''Class XJ+ Durability: At least Building Level | City-Block Level | At least Small City Level | Small Planet level+ (Took attacks from the Saibaman he was fighting. It needed to self-destruct to take him down) | At least Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least several hundred kilometers, probably planetary range Standard Equipment: Used to carry a sword Intelligence: '''Quite high considering he was able to live in one of the deadliest deserts in Dragon Ball '''Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, Quite Cocky and arrogant which Word of God states led to his death in Saiyan Saga Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense ki energy, which Yamcha learned while training on Kami's Lookout. *'Kamehameha' – Yamcha is able to pull off the basic Kamehameha attack. *'Wolf Fang Fist' – Yamcha's trademark attack. It is a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks. Before the attack, a wolf's howl can be heard, along with an aura around Yamcha. **'Blinding Wolf Fang Fist' – A one-hit variant of the Wolf Fang Fist. **'Neo Wolf Fang Fist' – An upgraded version of the Wolf Fang Fist. *'Spirit Ball' – One of Yamcha's signature moves. He produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. **'Extra Large Spirit Ball' – A much more powerful version of the Spirit Ball, and is even bigger than Yamcha himself. Key: 21st Budokai | 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Android Saga Others Notable Victories: Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya Otsutsuki's Profile Madara Uchiha (Naruto (The Universe) Madara Uchiha's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5